Super Smash High
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: Peach is new to smash high and is holding a secret from the entire school. Her secret can destroy the whole universe if the wrong person finds out...
1. Prologue: The beginning

Hi I'm _**rose the daughter of a demon**_,

i am new here so please don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! BUT THE PLOT!

Summary:Peach is new to Smash High and is holding a terrible secret. But why does it have to do with Tabuu. On Peach's first day of high school, Mario challenges her to a brawl. But when he pisses off Peach and the smash ball appears he is in for a big surprise!

* * *

Prologue

The is war going on for years. Who started this war, well who do you think did? Tabuu started it by unleashing the shadow bugs all over the brawl universe. causing fighters to come from every where. Tabuu the ruler of all subspace _was_ going to capture and rule the entire brawl universe and no one would stop him or so he thinks.

Tabuu's P.O.V.

I am the ruler of all subspace. I unleashed the shadow bugs and took control of the brawl world. I was the one who caused fighters gathered from near to far to try to stop me. And I watched each and everyone of their attempts to stop me. Like always they failed. Ha Ha Ha Ha. I knew they knew they can't stop me. But a girl who was brave enough to face me ran to my throne. I watched as her friends shouted and yelled her to stop. But she just kept running. I stared at the brave little weak princess as she ran. She had her blond hair tied up in a pony tail. She wore a pink jumpsuit with white running shoes. I knew this girl was the one who was powerful enough to stop me. Why? She was pure evil deep down, but at the same time she was innocent and good. She was the one I needed to destroy and keep my power. She finally reached me.

"My name is princess Peach and I came here to stop you!" The princess shouted. Weird name. I stared at her while she while she pulled a book of spells out. I wondered where did she keep it. Then focused my self on her. She was brave to come this far with not even a scratch on her body. She stood her ground and started chanting an unfamiliar spell out of her book. And the next thing I knew I was trapped in her body. Great that is what I just needed. Exhausted and tired, she collapsed on the floor. Great now I am trapped in her and now I am complaining about it! Now let me get the facts straight if I am trapped in her body means only two things. One, I am trapped in her till she dies. Or two, I will be trapped forever till I am released by my next keeper.

The princess P.O.V

I ran to him the ruler of subspace. When I reached him, he studied me and gave me a 'You will fail just turn and run while you still have your life' kind of look. But I just stood my ground and pulled out my book of spells. I skimmed through it and found the perfect spell. It was called 'Body Prison'. Then I started chanted the spell out loud. Luckily it worked, he was trapped inside of me. Of course I collapsed on the floor feeling weak and tired. I knew what I had done and I was proud, but I just have to keep it from the other fighters. I don't need them to know that I cursed myself to carry Tabuu allong with the future rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom. But I know one thing having him in me is going to be hard. Especially if he can take over my body anytime I am angry. Right then and there I promise to myself that I will do everything in my power to keep Tabuu from escaping mine or his future keepers body. So I cast another spell on me to pass my knowledge of the curse to the other keepers. I just hope they will not release him or listen to his fake pleads to escape. Finally, I gathered up my strength and walked back to my friends. They stared at me with their mouths open. I just cast them a smile. When the war was over I traveled back to my kingdom allong with my favorite plumbers and Yoshi.

no ones P.O.V.

Days passed since the war, then weeks, then months, then years. Each time another ruler was born Tabuu will try to escape, but failed miserably. After 100 years Tabuu finally gave up that was until he was placed into another Princess named after her ancestor that trapped him. She was innocent in everybody's eyes, but his. He knew this girl had great power and evil in her, but she was just to good to realize it. He knew this was the girl he had waited for. This was the girl that would release him. This was the girl who help him with world domination. Her name is Peach Toadstool and she was the one he waited for. The one who would help him capture and rule the universe. The one who would release him. The one he knew that was truly evil deep down in herself. The one he picked.

* * *

Good, bad, or just plain retarded...

i tried my best at writing this prologue if it needs improvements or if u have ideas on making it better just send me a message.

ta ta readers,

**_Rose the daughter of a demon._**


	2. PEACH'S FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!

HI it's me, Rose the Daughter of a Demon!

And i finally have the first chapter done! It took forever but I got it done! Yeah!

I kind of made Peach out of character...

Summary:Peach is new to Smash High and is holding a terrible secret. But why does it have to do with Tabuu? (Okay back to summary) On Peach's first day of High School, Mario (The schools strongest fighter) challenge Peach to a fight. But when he gets her mad and the smash ball appears, he is in for a big surprise! :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not - I repeat- do not own anything but the plot! (I think).

Ok ENOUGH WITH ME BORING YOU! TO THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 1 First Day**

Peach's P.O.V.

"Do I have to go to _this _fighting school? You know how I _hate to fight _Toadsworth." I complained.

"Well yes I do know, but it still doesn't mean you can't go to school. Plus, you still need to know how to control your emotions and not listen to everything _it_ has to say." Toadsworth nagged, "Plus, you can lean how to control _it_ better."

"Well _it_ has a name, Toadsworth. _Its'_ name is Tabuu."

"Why did you name_ it_?"

"I didn't, he told me it was Tabuu."

The limo screeched to a stop in front of a high school called 'Smash High'. Well at least the name isn't as stupid as the last school I went to. The name was so stupid really what kind of an idiot names a school 'SKOOL'. Is that really an appropriate name for a high school?

"Well we here we are. Smash High! Have fun Peach and please please don't listen to _it_ again. You already got expelled from your other school." Toadsworth sighed.

"Well toady I can't promise anything." I said sticking my tongue at him. I ran out of the limo faster than you can blink and entered the stupid name high school. I entered the school after my _talk_ with Toadsworth. Gosh why does he have to be so bossy. It wasn't my fault Tabuu convinced me that lighting some girls' hair on fire was fun. It was actually fun till I got expelled. But hey it was worth it. I walked down the hall noticing everybody was whispering things about me and even giving me weird looks. Eh who cares what they think it's not like I know them. I finally reached and entered the principals office. The principal's name is Master Hand. Weird name, but what actually freaked me out was that he was only a giant floating...HAND! I regained my cool and started to speak.

"Hi I am P..." before I could finish, the secretary rudely interrupted by dragging in a boy wearing a red shirt blue jeans and a red hat with a 'M' on it and a weird turtle looking thing into the room. With that I knew this was going to be a long day so I decided to sit down an enjoy the show.

"What did you two do this time?" Shouted Master Hand.

"Wasn't my fault. It was Bowser who started it!" yelled hat boy while pointing his finger at 'Bowser'.

"No no no no no no. It was you who started the fight Mario!" the turtle thingy shouted back. Man this is funny.

"That is a fucking lie! I would never do such a thing!'' 'Mario yelled. I could sense a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Both of you stop yelling! You're both luckily I don't suspend you right now!'' shouted Master Hand. I laughed causing the three to look at me sitting on the chair with an amused look on my face. I started to clapped and I smirked at the three.

"Hey you're the principle right?" I saw the Hand nod. "Good get my schedule now please." I demanded. I turned to the two '_buddy's_' and gave them a blank expression. I then turned to Master Hand who was getting my schedule. I knew the two were still staring at me so I decided to scare them.

"What the hell are you two morons staring at?" I shouted. I heard a glass shatter. I looked to where I heard the noise.. It was a window. Wow another window broken that make 3,000 windows now... Just if you're wondering the window broke because I let my emotions get to me. So I destroyed the closes and the most breakable thing around me... I glared at the _buddies_. They looked away turning red.. I bet they were thinking I need to control my powers better... Shesh like they can do better... After my _'little episode'_ the weird turtle looking thing called Bowser left leaving me, Mario, and the floating hand thingy this school calls a principal. Then to make things worse Mario kept looking at me like I had something on my face. Gosh I thought it was bad having Tabuu trapped in me but it was terrible having that Mario kid staring at me.

"Well here is your schedule" Master hand finally said. I grabbed my schedule and ran. I slowed down and walked to my assigned locker. I put my important things in it and closed it. Right before I turned around someone grabbed my shoulder! Now I am pissed off.

"LET GO OF MY SHOULDER IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR LIFE ASSHOLE!" I shouted in my scary voice.

"Sorry new girl." I turned around to come face to face with none other than Mario himself. Yeah just what I needed.

"Oh I should be the one apologizing and the name is Peach." I said politely to politely. I shifted my eyes from side to side suspiciously.

"Okay. Well your a weird person. "

"What did you just call me bastard."

"Nothing princess.'' Right then and there my eyes widen like the size of the moon. How did he know I am princess?

"What did you just call me _Mario_." Saying his name with more venom than a rattlesnake. Yes I have anger issues, but hey what do you expect from me. I am not like any princess you know of.

"Nothing!" His voice had a slight hint of fear. I loved it when people were afraid of me.

"Good." I smirked.

"My name is Mario, Princess." Wow what a surprise? Is he trying to act cool?

"Yeah I think I picked up your name while you were fighting with that over grown turtle thingy."

"Oh you heard that?"

"No duh idiot the whole universe heard you." I said sarcastically.

"So What's your first period class?"

I looked at my schedule and saw that my first period is with Crazy Hand. Oh great another floating hand thingy.

"History with crazy hand. You?" I asked

"Same!" Mario shouted while jumping in the air with one fist up and the other to his side. Weird I think I seen that pose before. Mario started to drag me to my next class while I started to scream bloody murder since he touched me again. Man that was so funny when everyone started to give him dirty glares. Finally he let me go when we reached Crazy Hand's class.

* * *

FINISH CHAPTER 1 IS FINALLY FINISH!

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK GOOD BAD RETARDED OR OK?

Ta Ta Till next time,

Rose the blah blah blah (name to long)


	3. PEACH MAKES A NEW FRIEND!

Hi it's me! Rose The Daughter Of A Demon,

I finally got chapter 2 up yes!

Note: Peach is out of character!

Summary:Peach is new to Smash High and is holding a terrible secret. But why does it have to do with Tabuu? (Okay back to summary) On Peach's first day of High School, Mario (The schools strongest fighter) challenge Peach to a fight. But when he gets her mad and the smash ball appears, he is in for a big surprise! :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not - I repeat- do not own anything but the plot! (I think)

* * *

Ch 2

Peach's P.O.V.

When Mario dragged me to class (literally I mean drag me to class) and all eyes were on Mario and me, while I was screaming bloody murder. I was bored and class didn't start in like 20 minutes so I decided to start a fight but I know Toadsworth would be like 'why did you do that?' or 'How many times did I tell you not to start a fight!'. So I just looked around the class and my eyes stopped on a boy wearing a green hat with a 'L' on it. He wore a Plain green shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He must be related to Mario. I decided to talk to him. As I approached him, Mario and some chick in a red miniskirt and a black shirt stopped me.

"What do you think your doing Peach?'' Mario asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"None of your business Jerk!'' I accidentally' screamed in his face.

"What did you just call me,_ princess_?''

"Nothing -cough- jerk -cough-."

With that Mario just walked away with that brown hair chick. I seriously think she would make a great whore... HAHAHAHAHA... I crack myself up... So when I started to approach the boy again the stupid floating hand thingy shouted "IT'S TIME FOR CLASS TAKE YOUR SEATS!''. Since I was new I didn't have a seat. So I went up to Crazy Hand/Floating hand thingy I told him I meant shouted at him that I was new. Then floating hand thingy made me I repeat made me introduce myself to the class! And finally he assigned me my seat, which was next to Mario and the boy in the green hat. YES! I GET TO FINALLY TALK TO THE GREEN HAT BOY! But right when I was going to say something to him, Tabuu rudely interrupted me. We sometimes have conversations in my head.

'_What are you doing, my pretty princess?_'

'DON'T CALL ME THAT! And I am doing nothing but trying to talk to some cute boy which you so rudely stopped me from doing!'

'_Sorry princess.'_

_'_THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!'

'_You can't princess I am trapped in you remember.'_

_'_Damn it Buu!'

_'HEY!'_

Since I didn't want to hear him complain, I ignored him.. He he loser... I quickly turned my attention to the boy who was looking down at his paper. He must be shy.

"Hi my name is Peach. Whats yours?" I politely asked without screaming or being rude or being an idiot for once.

* * *

Luigi's P.O.V.

"Hi my name is Peach. Whats yours?" I looked up to see the same girl I saw Mario come in with I mean came dragging in with.

"It's-a L-l-l-Luigi.'' I said. Damn it I stuttered she must I am an idiot! I mentally slapped myself. Then she giggled! giggled!

"That's a cute name." I didn't know if she saw me blush or not but I am pretty embarrassed by what she said.

"T-t-t-t-thanks. You-a have a pretty name just like-a you.'' Damn I am an epic failure. I mentally punched myself.

"Thanks. So is '_Mario'_ your brother?'' The way she said his name sounded like she hated him. So I decided I should lie to keep this girl from trying to kill or savagely beat me.

''N-n-n-n-no I'm-a not.'' Then she smiled at me...AT ME! I felt like fainting right then and there!

''Ok cause I thought you were by the way you dressed.''

''heh-heh yeah.'' Lucky for me, she turned her attention to Mr. Hand. I quickly looked at my brother. He gave me a glare. I think it was for talking to Peach. But who cares as long she hates him and not me I will be fine.

* * *

Peach's P.O.V.

After that talk with Luigi, I turned my attention back to the hand thingy. He kept going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and did I mention and on about the history of subspace... BORING! But he mention a certain someone's name that caught my attention... Tabuu. From what I actually heard Tabuu was a powerful, cruel, most dangerous being in the universe! Grr he took my future title... How dare he do that!

'TABUU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE THE MOST DANGEROUS PERSON IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!''

'_Because I knew you would act like this._'

'CAUSE I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS THE MOST FEARED PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE!'

'_Psh a weakling like you.. Ha don't make me laugh...'  
_

'We'll talk about when we get home you got that...'

_'Sure Like I want to talk to a weak princess.'_

Then I turned my attention to Mario who was sitting next to the brown haired girl. She looked at me and glared... Grr I swear I want to kill her right now or even better pour gasoline and her face, light it, and try to put it out with a fork. Hm mm seems like a plan and a goal...I just stared at her with my blankest expression... And then she was on the floor unconscious... The bell rang, I quickly jumped in the air while pulling a blushing Luigi with me and screamed ''I'M FINALLY FREE FROM THIS TORTUREMENT!'' Then I ran out of the class, EPICLY, while dragging Luigi. Right when I was running I ran into a person I didn't want to see... Mario... He pushed Luigi away from me and put an arm around my shoulder. While giving me a sly smile while I was glaring..

''RAPE! HELP I AM CALLING FOR RAPE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Mario let me go and gave me an annoyed look. I just returned a _sweet_ smile.

"Peachy I just want to know what your next class is and not to hear you scream in my ear!'' Mario shouted in my ear.

"Oh I'm sorry. So I think my next class is P.E. with Gannondorf.. How about you?'' I said politely too politely... I shuddered.

"Me too how bout I walk you to class?'' He smiled.

"Sorry but I was and still am walking with my new cute friend, Luigi.''

"Okay then see you in class." He glared at Luigi, who was on the ground. I helped Luigi up... He thanked me.. I am pretty sure I heard him say it in a nice way.. Well it's the first time I heard anyone say something nice to me... For once I have a real friend, who I might actually use in my plot to 'seriously injure' the stupid slutty girl!. Anyway off to my next class with my new buddy...

* * *

Finished with the second chapter!

If you think the couple is a Peach/Luigi then I am terribly sorry I kind of imply it but it is just a friendship between them. And Peach hating Mario is because she doesn't trust him at first but as she gets to know him better she starts to like him.

OKAY GOOD BYE MY FELLOW READERS!

_Rose the daughter of a demon!_


	4. PEACH'S FIRST FIGHT!

Hi it's me! Rose The Daughter Of A Demon,

I finally got chapter 3 up yesh!

Note: Peach is out of character!

Summary:Peach is new to Smash High and is holding a terrible secret. But why does it have to do with Tabuu? (Okay back to summary) On Peach's first day of High School, Mario (The schools strongest fighter) challenge Peach to a fight. But when he gets her mad and the smash ball appears, he is in for a big surprise! :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not - I repeat- do not own anything but the plot! (I think)

" " -dialogue

**' ... ' -thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 3 The Epic Fight between A Princess and A Mario

**Peach's P.O.V.**

Luigi and I reached our second period with Gannondorf after our run in with Mario. Seriously, what is up with all the weird names? Okay well yeah I mean come on first it was Master Hand , then Crazy Hand, and now Gannondorf... (These people really need better names..) Gannondorf looks like a mean, cruel, evil, smart, tough teacher... I think we could get along. So now Gannondorf is on my good list along with Luigi and that Bowser guy. I was quickly distracted when I saw Mario run up to Gannondorf and hand a piece of paper. Great whats is he up to?

"Whats your brother up to Weegee?'' I asked Luigi. And yes I knew Luigi was lying but I didn't care Luigi is cooler than Mario is.

"I think he's requesting to fight you.'' He said. "Wait you know Mario is my bro?"

"Yes it is kinda obvious. What him fight me on my first day? Now why the hell would he do that?"

"I don't know?"

"Well..."

"Okay class today I'll pick two people to do a quick match. The winner gets a well nothing and the loser gets nothing too." said Gannondorf while he rudely interrupted my conversation with Luigi. "Okay the first match will be Mario vs Peach! Now go get ready for your battle."

I quickly glanced at Mario. I looked at his eyes and saw a glint of excitement... I rolled my eyes and I headed to the arena. As I did some girl (I mean slut) pushed me and gave me a 'horrifying glare'. Wow I was _so scared_. Psh what a noob at glaring.

"Watch it loser.'' she shrieked.

"Bitch I am going to be very happy to kick your boyfriends ass, but not as much as I want to kick yours" I said with a smirk.

"Now listen to me, if you hurt my Mario while you fight I swear I'm going to make your school life a living hell and if you attempt to hurt me I'm going to get you expelled from this school."

"Awe whats a matter little girl can't defend herself."

She rolled her eyes and walked away. God how I hated her even though I new her for like two or three hours. So I walk on the battle field and my clothes changed!.. The same with Mario.. Now he wore a red shirt underneath an overall and wearing a red hat with a 'M' on it and dirty brown shoes.. eeewww. I looked at my clothes which changed to a pink dress and I also had white gloves and... PINK HIGH HEELS! SINCE WHEN DO I WHERE PINK! Seriously how am I going to fight in these.. Then I felt something on my head. I touched my head and felt my crown! I looked at Gannondorf and sent him a death glare along with a low growl. Maybe he might get off my good list.. Right when I was about to yell at the fucking retard I heard the announcer shout.

"3...2...1..GO!'' shouted the announcer.

I looked at Mario who came running at me with full speed. I waited for his attack.. He jumped in the air and punched me in my face.. That fucking hurt now I'm pissed off... I jumped to the side of the arena floating and pulled out a gold chain. I spun it around in the air three times and threw it at Mario. It caught him and repeatedly slammed him on the floor. Then the chain broke (maybe from his weight), I quickly jumped back on the arena. I ran at Mario grabbed him and slapped him hard on the face. He fell on the floor hard. I smirked in success. He got up quickly and shot a fireball at my dress... My eyes filled with rage and then I sent him a death glare. All of my rage made me feel a shock of power flow throughout my body. I blacked out and Tabuu took control.

**Mario's P.O.V.**

I shot Peach with a fireball and she glared at me. Then she started to change color? What the hell is wrong with this girl? First she caught me with a chain now she is changing color? What the fuck is this? The Twilight Zone or something... Then I saw it ... The smash ball! I knew my hopes of winning went straight up. I raced to it unknowing Peach was doing the same thing til she broke it! Right in front of my face. Now I prepared for her special. From what I learned she has a special called 'Peach blossom' which puts her enemies asleep...(Yes I research my opponents special to find a weak point, so I can easily defeat them..)If I could find a way to stay in the air I can avoid falling asleep. I looked at the pissed off girl and saw her disappear and reappear behind the arena. She had her arms crossed and a pair of giant wings formed on her back. It shot a ring of energy that shot straight towards me I dodged Quickly. Another was shot and I dodged again thinking it was over I stood waiting for her to come back on the arena unknowing another ring or energy was sent at me. I failed to dodge and was sent flying off the arena.. the last thing I remembered was hitting the floor. Hard.

**Peach's P.O.V.**

I stood on the arena not knowing what had just happened. I looked around to see everyone... I repeated everyone staring at me in shock. I guess I defeated Mario, but I don't remember how I beat him. Then I got the idea how...Tabuu.

**'TABUU WHAT DID YOU DO!'**

_' What do you mean my princess.'_

**'YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**** WHAT DID YOU DO TO DEFEAT MARIO!'**

_'I think you know what I did princess.'_

**'You didn't'**

_'Didn't I princess didn't I.'_

**'Great Tabuu you blew my cover! No one is suppose to**** know about it!'**_  
_

Great how is Toadsworth going to handle it when he finds out? Then I fainted thinking of the punishments Toadsworth was going to give me and of what Tabuu said.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

I saw the girl faint. Her battle was to quick and boring, but her powers just amazed me. I knew the legends were true, but the chosen one is just a girl, let alone the princess of the Mushroomy Kingdom. I grabbed my communicator to tell my master of my discovery. He is going to be so pleased.

"Master I found the one you've been looking for. Her name is Peach Toadstool, the princess fo the Mushroomy is a stuent at Smash High. And I promise this time it's the real one." I said.

"Good Good. She better be the right one or else. The plan will begin in exactly two weeks.'' My 'master' chuckled.

"Yes sir.'' I hunged up and looked at the girl and saw a boy wearing green run up to her. He picked her up and walked away. I shook my head and laughed.

**'Poor girl she doesn't know** **whats going to happen to her**. **I can't wait til master gets here.. Soon Princess peach you'll be ours. Very soon.'**

I looked at the poor girl. I still can believe she is the one 'he' is looking for. She does look weak and defenseless but oh well she is the one he wants. Then I quickly vanish into the shadows.

**Luigi's P.O.V.**

I stared at Peach with wide eyes when she used her special. I laughed when Mario flew off the arena. That jerk he deserved it but he is still my brother. I was going to help him but I saw his slutty girlfriend beat me to him. So I turned my attention to Peach. She was just standing there 'thinking' I guess. I take my focus off of her for one second and she is on the ground unconscious. I ran to her not caring about the people who I ran into. She looked peaceful but at the same time disturbed. I pick her up bridal style and took her to the nurse. Before I left, I saw a figure watching me carry her. I started to become suspicious,but I ignored it and walked away. As I arrived, I saw Mario unconscious on a bed so I placed Peach on a bed near Mario but not next to him because I don't want them killing each other for a stupid reason. I looked at Peach, she moaned in... pain? Poor girl I wish I could stay.

**'Mario better befriend her soon before she ends up killing him the next time they fight.'**

I could just imagine it already. Ha. Well I better get to class. I guess I'll visit her on a break. I look at her one more time before I left and then I glanced at Mario. Poor guy he just got his ass kicked by a girl.

* * *

Who is the mystery person and who is the master?

How did Tabuu take control of Peach if she didn't let him?

WHY DIDN'T I GET A CUPCAKE?

All of these answer will be answered if you just keep on reading.

Well that's the Third chapter hoped you liked it...

Well tell what you think was it good, bad, horrible, or OK?

That's all folks til next time,

Rose the Daughter of a demon


	5. PEACH IS A GIRL! WITH POWER?

It's me Rose and Welcome to the next chapter of... *cue drum roll*... Smash High!

Summary:Peach is new to Smash High and is holding a terrible secret. But why does it have to do with Tabuu? (Okay back to summary) On Peach's first day of High School, Mario (The schools strongest fighter) challenge Peach to a fight. But when he gets her mad and the smash ball appears, he is in for a big surprise! :D

Note: Peach is now out of character.

DISCLAIMER: I do not - I repeat- do not own anything but the plot! (I think)

"..." -dialogue

**' ... ' -thoughts**

_'...'-Tabuu' talking in Peach's head_**  
**

* * *

Chapter 4. Peach meets a... person?

**Peach's P.O.V.**

I woke up and noticed my surrounding were different. I tried getting up but I felt a horrible pain shot through my body.. I actually for once became scared... Surprising huh? I remembered seeing Luigi standing in the crowd of students watching me fight. Anyway where is my nervous friend? So I decided to find out where I was.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?'' I shouted/screamed.

"Your in the infirmary." I looked to see who's voice that was and saw... MARIO COVERED IN BANDAGES! Damn I must have done a pretty good number on the 'school's best fighter'. I thought about what Mario said. I am in the infirmary! NO! Damn I knew this day will come... I WAS BACK IN THE INFIRMARY! God how I hated the infirmary! It brings back horrible horrible memories.

"Thanks." I said in a very angry voice.

"Anytime Peach."

I gave him a fake smile and got out of my bed. Thump... I fell pretty obvious since I am still in pain. God how I hate Tabuu taking over me. I let out a moan so someone could help me back on my bed. While I was on the floor I looked at my self. Wow I just notice I am still in my pink dress.

"Wow Peach you aren't the brightest person in the world?''

I pulled myself back on the bed and sent Mario a glare.

"Thanks for the help." I said sarcastically.

"Anytime."

"sigh"

I looked around the infirmary. God why do I have to be in the same room with this dork. In dork I mean Mario. But he doesn't seem that bad... He is kind of cute.. Why did I just think that? Man it was to silent. Just to break the silence I asked Mario:

"Hey is your girlfriend's name Pauline?

"Yes. Why? What are you going to do to her? Peach are you going to hurt her?"

"What I can be nosy about things. I won't hurt her...yet." I said whispering the last part.

"Okay. Hey I'm sorry but you seem like the type of person to hurt someone. I'm just worried about Pauline. She had to transferred to this school after someone lit her hair on fire in her old school."

"Yeah I wonder who could have done that." I laughed nervously. I knew it was me. I am the only girl who has the guts to like another girl's hair on fire with a teacher watching. And plus I remembered her name and what she looks like. I can't believe she hasn't recognize me yet.

"She refuses to tell me who did it because 'she' threatened to hunt her down and skin her alive if she told."

"Wow. Hahaha. What kind of girl would say that?"

"True, but I don't think it was a girl though. So just to get this out of the way. I wanted to ask you what did you do to get here?"

"What are you talking about?" I gave Mario a very confuse look.

"It's obvious you were kicked out of your old school."

"How?" I can't believe he found out that fast.

"Your attitude and your violent actions. You were kicked out of your first school. I guess" Dang he is good. Well I guess it's time to burst his bubble.

" I was actually kicked out of 15 schools in three months." I had a huge, giant smile on my face after I told him.

I looked at Mario. His eyes practically popped out of his eye socket. That made me laugh.

"H-h-h-how did you do that?"

"Heh heh can't tell you my secret now can I." I wasn't about to ruin my secret about that now was I.

"Damn your a tough girl. Just don't get kicked out of this school because I want a rematch as soon as I get better. Your the strongest girl I met beside Samus Aran. And I really need to beat you. I really want to go to the Brawl competition. Only the strongest person can go."

I wanted to laugh at him. So that was the reason he wanted to fight me on my first day. I yawned then I felt my eyes getting heavy. I was really tired and I guess I didn't know I fell asleep... I mean come on is that even possible!

_'Princess you **are** a dumb one.'_

**'Shut it buu'**

_'Don't you dare call me buu!'_

**'Well don't call me Princess!'**

_'I can call you want ever I want.'_

**'Whatever buu.'**

_'I said don't call me that!'_**  
**

I just ignored Tabuu after that not wanting to hear him go on and on and on and on and on about why I should respect him.. I woke up, I guess it's been two hours since I was asleep. So I tried again to get up and I actually did it with out falling! YES! I am awesome! I looked where Mario was and I frowned. He left and I didn't notice. I walked to the door and left the hell-hole, which is known as 'the infirmary'. I walked to the girl's restroom and changed. I now wearing my emergency clothes, which was a black shirt with a creepy looking girl(who is smiling like a lunatic) holding a knife,and a black skirt that stopped at my mid thigh. I also wore black converse with all white socks that came up to my knees. My hair was up in a high pony tail. I exited the restroom and decided to walked around the school. I just noticed this wasn't like any school I have ever been to. Everything was different and unusual. From the students to the staff. Without noticing I bumped into the 'slut'. I could tell she was mad at me because she attempted to punch me. I dodged as a natural instinct.

"Your to slow." I mocked.

"Watch it, _princess_." Pauline sneered. I glared. "I know you were in the same room with my Mario at the infirmary. If you ever talk to him again I swear I will kill you."

"Aww did Mario tell you about our little talk?"

"Yes! Don't you dare talk to him again or else."

"Why are you threatening me? Don't you remember me Pauline? I mean come on didn't we have a lot of fun. My favorite thing we did was lighting your hair on fire." I smirked when she realized who I was.

"H-h-h-how d-d-did you f-f-find me? Please don't kill me I swear I didn't tell no one!"

I laughed at her stupidity. Stupid girl how I hate her so. I stood over her watching her cry, not caring who saw. I walked away and like usual I bumped into someone. -THUMP- I was on the floor again for the second time today. I looked up to see what jerk knocked me down. I saw a boy with neat blue hair. He wore a simple black shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I could have sworn I've seen him before. Just to mention it he does look like my friend Marth from another kingdom. The boy offered me his hand which I gladly accepted. But instead of helping me up he pulled me into a hug.

"Well Peach I haven't seen you in a long time." he said as he let me go

"OH MY FUCKING GARSH! Marth is that you?" I yelled with excitement.

"No I'm the ginger bread man. OF COURSE IT'S ME DORK!" I tackled him.

"Wow it's been ages since I seen you!"

"True. I see you haven't changed. Now can you please get off me."

"Yeah I can still see your the same guy I befriended you party pooper. I'm still the same crazy and murderous girl you befriended!"

"Yep. So whats your record how many schools in how many months?"

"I was kicked out of 15 school's in three months." I gave him a huge smile with two thums up.

"Ha new record Peachy girl."

"Yep."

"So school ends now so do you want to hangout like old times?"

"I can't I need to get home and train."

"Oh I forgot about '_him_'."

I nodded and waved goodbye to my old friend. But he insisted he walk me to my limo. As we walked down the hallway I kept getting the feeling someone was watching me. But I shook it off and continued my walk with Marth. Man did this guy change in appearance but he still had the same attitude I remembered.

**Mario's P.O.V.**

As I was walking down the hallway looking for my girlfriend I heard Peach talking to someone. I looked and saw her talking to my ... GIRLFRIEND! This is not going to be pretty. So I decided to listen in just in case Peach did something.

"Watch it, _princess_." I heard Pauline, "I know you were in the same room with my Mario. and if you ever talk to him again I swear I will kill you."

"Aww did Mario tell you about our little talk?" Peach spoke.

"Yes! Don't you dare talk to him again or else." Wow Pauline was threatening Peach. Now I know this won't end well.

Why are you threatening me? Don't you remember me Pauline? I mean come on didn't we have a lot of fun. My favorite thing we did was lighting your hair on fire." My eyes widened when I heard Peach. She was the one who did that to her! I wanted to go to Peach and slap her, but I resisted it and continued to listen.

"H-h-h-how d-d-did you f-f-find me? Please don't kill me I swear I didn't tell no one!" Peach laughed at Pauline. I could hear Pauline weep poor girl. Right when I was going to embrace Pauline I saw peach walking away. So out of curiosity I followed her. Until she bumped into Marth. I didn't like Marth that much he was the only guy, beside Ike, that could beat me. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Peach yell.

"OH MY FUCKING GARSH! Marth is that you?" She must have been excited to see him

"No I'm the ginger bread man. OF COURSE IT'S ME DORK!" I looked at the two and saw Peach tackle him. I felt a strange thing. Was I jealous of this blue hair swordsman hardly talked to? I decided to listen to see if they say anything interesting so I could use it against them.

"Wow it's been ages since I seen you!"

"True. I see you haven't changed. Now can you please get off me."

"Yeah I can still see your the same guy I befriended you party pooper. I'm still the same crazy and murderous girl you befriended!" Hahaha party pooper. Now I can use that against him. And what the hell does she mean by murderous? Oh well I keep listening.

"Yep. So whats your record how many schools in how many months?"

"I was kicked out of 15 school's in three months." I am still shocked. Seriously how can one girl get kick out of 15 schools in three months. It's very usual. Wait a moment I feel like I'm forgetting someone.

"Ha new record Peachy girl." Hmm Peachy girl? I'll use that against Peach the next time I see her.

"Yep."

"So school ends now so do you want to hangout like old times?"

"I can't I need to get home and train."

"Oh I forgot about '_him_'." Wait who was him? What is Peach not telling me. Well I have a couple of good reasons though. I heard Marth offer her to walk Peach to her LIMO! Damn I didn't know this girl was rich! And Peach accepted his offer! I was very angry. More angrier at Marth instead of Peach now. Am I jealous? Was I falling for this crazy girl? Why am I asking myself these questions? I then again concentrated my attention on them. I saw them walk away laughing and smiling. I heard footsteps coming towards me then it stops.

"Hey Mario come on we have to go!" I heard Luigi said. I looked in his direction and smiled.

"Coming bro." I ran towards my twin brother.

"Hurry or else we won't get to the pizza first!"

"Okay I'm coming!"

We raced to see who will get to the pizza first. I love pizza. I also I love my brother but when it comes to girl's we do get competitive. I know Luigi likes Peach as a friend and she likes him as a friend too. I just have a strange feeling about this girl though. She is very unusual girl.

**Unknown P.O.V. (a/n: this is the same P.O.V. from the last chapter.)  
**

I saw the Princess laughing with her blue haired friend. I knew she would soon lose everything. Soon she will forget what it's like to be human and to have friends. Soon 'he' will leave her body. I just couldn't wait til master got here. He would make her suffer. I wanted to smile and laugh at the thought of her misery but I couldn't. Instead I started to cry. She will soon be like me and Shadow. Trapped forever.

"D are you okay?" I heard Shadow ask. (A/N: It's not Shadow the hedgehog.) I looked at him walk towards me. I came to love this guy after years of training with him. He touched my shoulder and I looked into his eyes. I saw he was worried. I hated it when he worried about me.

"Yes Shad I'm fine." I jerked away from his grasp and let out a sigh.

"You sure." Why did he worry? I'm a strong and powerful girl who can destroy anything with a flick of my finger. Yet still he worried.

"Yes let's get going before the boss gets mad." He nodded. "I'll race ya." I know he couldn't resist a race from me.

"You're on." Then we sprang into a sprint.

* * *

Dun dun dun dun!

How did these two get involve with the plan?

Why did Peach lite Paulines' hair on fire?

How did Peach and Marth meet?

Why is Luigi hardly mention in this chapter?

Well these questions will be answered on the chapter of... -cue drum roll- ... SMASH HIGH!

~ D. and Shadow are my own characters I added.

-D or know as Death is a girl very similar to tabuu, but she doesn't look like him. Her powers however are similar to his. She has unusual long white hair with scary yet entrancing all black eyes. She wears a cloak over her dress. Her black dress is long but it is cut off on the sides of both of her thighs. She wears boots that reach her mid thigh. She has a dragon tattoo on her right arm.

-Shadow or Shad is a strange boy with no powers. He is skilled in martial arts and skilled with any type of weapon. He has black long hair, he looks like an emo, with white tips. He wears an all black jumpsuit and a black mask over his eyes. He wears black running shoes and gloves.

If you want to know more feel free and message me.

Thanks all folks til next time,

Rose


	6. A GREAT MISTAKE

It's me Rose and Welcome to the next chapter of... *cue drum roll*... Smash High!

Summary:Peach is new to Smash High and is holding a terrible secret. But why does it have to do with Tabuu? (Okay back to summary) On Peach's first day of High School, Mario (The schools strongest fighter) challenge Peach to a fight. But when he gets her mad and the smash ball appears, he is in for a big surprise! :D

Note: Peach is now out of character.

DISCLAIMER: I do not - I repeat- do not own anything but the plot! (I think)

"..." -dialogue

**' ... ' -thoughts**

_'...'-Tabuu' talking in Peach's head  
_

* * *

Chapter 5: Peach's Birthday?

**Peach's P.O.V.**

It has been two months since I was transferred to Smash High... The longest time I have ever been in a school New record... My life at home is very weird.. Lately, my mind has been wandering off a lot lately... So I have been taking walks to clear my mind and to ignore Tabuu... Lately I get the feeling that someone is watching me and it kinda freaks me out..My life at school is very different though .. Luigi and I hangout everyday but he still doesn't know about Tabuu or that I'm a princess... Marth and I caught up so now he is teaching me to use a sword as long as I don't get kicked out of school... Mario and Pauline broke up from who knows what... And today is also my birthday.. Yep Today is January 17 a FRIDAY!.!.!. I am now 17 years-old.. Ha Ha I'm old... I am having a huge bash at my castle later... I know who I'm inviting... Well I'm excited to finally tell Luigi and Mario that I'm a princess.. Well Marth knows because he's a prince.. Ha ha ha ha... Yeah well I'm off to school...

I left the castle gates on my new motorcycle that Toadsworth got me.. I am wearing a black jumpsuit underneath it is a red tank top with two watermelons on it with a caption saying 'Delicious'. I also am wearing blue jean shorts and a pair of black flats... Okay back to me now... I drove to school, parked, and I took off my helmet and jumpsuit. I saw my group of friends.. Which includes Marth (Party Pooper), Luigi (Shy Guy), Mario (Retard), Snake (Big Bro), Samus (Sammie), Zelda (Elf girl), Link (Wannabe), and Ike (Cutie). Hahaha I have my own nicknames for them. They(except Marth) have one for me and it's the same nickname! I'm known as The Crazy Girl to them.. Psh I am not crazy. But I think they can come up with a better name.. I walked towards my group.

"Hey Peachy Girl!'' Marth shouted while waving his hands in the air like a wild animal.. Ike whacked him on the head with his sword. I did an Sweat-drop anime style.. But hey you got to love his Marthiness. I ran and gave each person a bear hug..

"Wuz up my peeps!'' I shouted while waving the black envelopes in my hand. Link and Zelda covered their eyes from my loudness.

"Ah what are those in your hand?" Samus asked giving me a curious look. While the other tried to grab them out of my hands. I laughed at their silliness.

"Here find out yourselves?" I handed each of them an envelope.. They grabbed it, stared at the golden writing(that had each of their names on it), and opened it like greedy little green monsters ..

**Mario's P.O.V.**

Peach hand each of us a black envelope.. I opened the envelope greedily.. Pulled out the piece of paper in it.. What was in side made my eyes widen... The piece of paper stated:

_You are invited to Princess Peach 17th Birthday Party!_

_Where: At the Mushroomy Kingdom's Castle._

_When: Saturday January 18 at 1:00-10:30_

_Please join us on this special event. Where the princess is honored and you could get a chance to win prizes such as:_

_Motorcycle, Kart, $100,000, and many more!_

_Plus join us in a motorcycle/Kart race while your there!  
_

Damn Peach it a princess. I looked around and everyone looked surprise except Marth! Did he already know? Grr how I despise him for knowing Peach to well..

"P-p-peach your a princess?" I shouted.

"Yeah." She said in a preppy voice. I looked around and notice the others didn't speak or wished her a happy birthday.

**Peach's P.O.V.**

I looked at my friends faces.. Hahaha it was full of surprise and excitement. I giggled.

"He he he Hey isn't that a surprise that I'm a princess.." I chuckled nervously at the others who didn't speak.

"No offense Peach,but your not princess material." Zelda teased. My friends laughed at me beside Marth.

"YOU ASSHOLES. WHAT THE HELL. AFTER I INVITE YOU TO MY PARTY YOU MAKE FUN OF ME! WELL NEWS FLASH FOR YOU I AM PRINCESS PEACH OF THE MUSHROOMY KINGDOM! AND NOT TO FORGET YOU ASSHOLES DON'T KNOW THE REAL ME AT ALL!" I screamed. I turned around and stomped away into the forest next to the school.. Yeah a forest randomly appeared.. Right when I got into the forest I broke down into a sprint.. I ran to a waterfall.. I came here to think.. I sat on my favorite boulder, crying.. Those bastards how dare they laugh at me! How could I let them get to the best of me.. I continued to cry hoping that they would come find me and apologize..

_'Aww whats a matter my dear.'_

**'Tabuu**** what do you want?'**

_'Why is my princess angry?'_

**'My fucking friends.. God I hate this feeling.'**

_'Then release me. Let me destroy some of the forest just to level you down.'_

He knew he didn't need my answer from the state I was in.. So I let him just this once..I closed my eyes exhaled and then everything went black..

**Marth's P.O.V.**

After she stomped away. I turned to face the so called friends of Peach.. I was very disappointed that they would laugh at Peach being a princess. Of course she may not be the most lady like girl but she is still the nicest person you could meet. I decided to find Peach but after not yelling at those jerks.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? WHY DID YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW PEACH TAKES HER BEING A PRINCESS SERIOUSLY? NOW YOU MIGHT HAVE DOOMED US ALL! " I glared at every single one of them. I knew they were just joking, but that doesn't give them a reason to say that about Peach. I turned away from the group and walked into the forest where Peach had ran into... I followed the footsteps she left, but the it disappeared.. I began to get worried about her whereabouts.

"PEACH WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted. I began to look around.. My surroundings began to turn slightly purple.

"Peach. Hello are you here?" I heard Mario calling.. I wanted turned around and yell at him but I didn't. I continued to walk, but as I continued I felt a very disturbing aura.. It was powerful.. I knew it was him.. I knew she would do this.. Then I heard someone running to me. I knew it was Mario.

"Tabuu."I mutter, "What did she do?"

"What?" Mario asked, I guess he was the only one who heard, "Who is Tabuu?"

"-sigh- It's a long story, Mario but first we have to find her now!"

Mario and I heard loud crashes and explosions. WE raced towards to noise and saw what I never wanted to see... Tabuu...

_"Well hello Prince Marth and peasant Boy. What brings you here?" _Tabuu said. I looked at Mario, who was frozen with fear. I glared at Tabuu. He got ready to attack.. His moves were all the same..First, he threw bombs at us. I dodged while Mario ran in fear. I jumped up and attack. I hit him, slashed him and stabbed him with my sword but it had no effect on him.. He began to laugh at my attempt.. Then he threw a chain at me He did the exact samething Peach did in her fight with Mario. When I hit the ground, I felt limped but stayed conscious. I stood up and attempted to make him fear me...

"Tabuu Let Peach gain control again now!" I demanded. He laughed again and prepared to kill me with one of his oh so famous attacks... I closed my eyes waiting for an attack but nothing happened

_"Why should I-i-i-i-i... ARGH! Whats going on?" _Tabuu screamed in pain.. He just disappeared in a flash leaving a cloud of smoke.. Peach stood where Tabuu used to be.. She began to swayed from side to side.. I ran and caught her before she hit the ground.. I looked at her face. I saw she looked depressed.

"M-m-marth is th-th-that you?" I heard Peach mumble.

"Yes Peachy it's me."

"Did Tabuu hurt you?

"No."

"Good." With that she was out cold. I stared at her face..Full of anger, sadness, and disappointment.. I heard voices coming I knew it was Snake and Luigi. They went up to Mario, who is still in shock, and began to ask 'What happened?' and 'Is she alright?'.. They looked my way, but my back was turned at them... I held Peach bridle style in my arms and turned to they guys..

"Hey man is she alright?'' Snake asked and did I hear a hint of worrying in his voice.

"Yeah dude she's fine." I responded. Snake nodded and pulled Luigi away back to the girls who where somewhere. Mario ran up and grabbed my shoulder

"Hey Marth. WHO IN THE HELL WAS THAT GUY?" Mario demanded. I gave him a soft but serious look.

"Mario please promise me you won't get to attach to Peach or else that thing you saw will go after you. Trust me Mario you don't want to know the real Peach." I stated and looked away, "Now let's get Peach back to her castle before she wakes up and tries to kill both of us."

"True Marth but please explain who that was and how did he use the same moves Peach did?''

"Mario ask Peach when she wakes up.. And please keep my promise. I can't stand to see Peach in pain when she looses someone important to her..''

"I promise... Was I the only guy she cared about like you said."

"No it wasn't just a guy.. there was a girl and a guy."

"What?"

"Mario I'll explain later. Let's get her home."

**Peach's P.O.V.**

I woke up and notice that I wasn't in the forest no more! Oh my god! I released Tabuu! god I am so stupid! I looked around and notice this was my room? How did I get here? My thoughts were interrupted when...

"PRINCESS PEACH!" I knew that voice... It is... Toadsworth.. and with that he came bursting threw the doors along with a tired Marth and scared Mario?

"Hey Toady." I said meekly.

"DID YOU LISTEN TO HIM AGAIN!"

"Yes and I'm sorry Toady."

"It's okay, Peachy. Just don't do it again." I gave him a soft smile. Then looked at Marth and Mario. They looked tired and worn out. I whispered something in Toadsworth's ear. He nodded at my request. I looked and smiled at the two boys.

"Boys will you two both come with me please?" Toadsworth asked. They followed him out of my room. I told Toadsworth to give them each a room and to invite them to stay for dinner.

**3 hours later**

I woke up not knowing that I was asleep. I dressed up in a purple dress (It was just a regular spaghetti strap dress). I met up with the others (Toadsworth, Mario, & Marth).

"Princess Peach you look very beautiful." Toadsworth said. I smiled and looked at the others. Marth just nodded and Mario was drooling. I giggled.

"Hello Toady and boys. Sorry to keep you waiting." I said. I took my seat next to Mario and Toadsworth and began to eat. I guess this wasn't really a bad day after all.

* * *

End of chapter 5!

Ok wasn't really a long chapter sorry. Ok i need your help for the next chapter.

Should Peach

A). Get with Mario and live a long and happy life.

B). See Mario Get with Pauline and become heartbroken. And let Tabuu take control.

C). Get's kidnapped by the two people and Peach becomes evil and tries to destroy the world.

Your pick. I won't start next chapter till you vote.

_**Rose The Daughter**_ **_Of A_ _Demon_**


	7. The worst mistake Mario made

It's me Rose and Welcome to the next chapter of...*cues drum roll*... Smash High!

Summary:Ok In the last chapter Mario, Luigi, and the gang found out Peach is a princess! Zelda insulted Peach and Peach then went all Tabuu in the forest. Marth and Mario(not so much Mario) fought Tabuu. Tabuu scared the living shit out of Mario and beat the hell out of Marth. Before Tabuu could deliver the final blow to Marth, Peach barely regained control and saved his ass. Later that day Peach invited Marth and Mario to dinner with her and Toadsworth.

Note: Peach is now out of character.

DISCLAIMER: I do not -I repeat- do not own anything!

"..." -dialogue

**' ... ' -thoughts**

_'...'-Tabuu' talking in Peach's head_

* * *

Chapter 6 The worst mistake Mario made.

**Peach's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since the Tabuu incident. I have been put on a 24/7 watch til February 1st. My birthday party turned out into a huge success. My life couldn't get any better, or so I thought. I began to notice that Mario, Luigi, and my group of friends began to ignore me and began to avoid me. I felt like I did something wrong. I believe that they hate me. What did I do to deserve this? I became the school's loner because of them. And today will be just like the other day, I walk alone, sit alone, and stand alone. I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock. I hated Mondays. I got up, took a shower, and got ready. I pulled out my outfit. I put on a black tank top that showed a tiny bit of my cleavage and a black skirt that went to my mid thigh. I wore long white socks that reached below my knees with black converse. My long beautiful blond hair was dyed black with purple highlights over the weekend. I wore my favorite black choker, a gift from Marth, and with a black rose ring I bought. I quickly ran out of my castle, jumped on my bike and drove off before I could hear Toadsworth yell at me. When I reached school everybody kept looking at me like I was some sort of freak. Gosh how I wish I could destroy them all. I walked to my first peroid and as Marth ran up to me.

"Peachy girl I haven't seen you for a while. I like your hair it really suits you." Marth said in his hyper marthiness voice.

"Yeah look I guess after that incident no one wants to talk to me. Do you think they found out about 'him' being in me?" I asked sadly.

"I don't think so Peachy. I'm sorry I have to go now. The others are waiting for me."

I stared at Marth as he ran to his group. I glared at them. They left me and I remember that day. I will never forget it.

**_Flashback time!_**

_"Hey Peach Can we talk to you for a moment?" I heard Samus ask._

_"Sure why not." I smiled, not knowing what was going on._

_"Peach our group came to a decision and decided to kick you out. Sorry Peach."Zelda said while smirking._

_"I hope you guys know that you made a grave mistake. Kicking me out of 'our' group. Trust me just think of the horrible things I can do to you behind your back." I smirked and walk away. I looked strong and confident, but deep down I was crying. I know crying is a sign of weakness and I am not weak. _

_"Peach we're sorry please don't be mad it's for the good of this group!" I heard Ike and Snake yell._

_Ha if they knew who they going against. I turned around making them think I forgave them for their stupid decision. But instead I flipped them off and continued to walk away._

_**Flashback ends! :(**_

I hate them so much! Why did they do this to me. I was about to start crying when I heard someone approaching me. So I hid my tears and regain my confidence.

"Marth leave me alone I don't feel like talking." I whispered.

"Who said I was Marth?" I heard Mario answer.

"Mario. What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Peach I need to know something."

"And that will be what, Mario?"

"Who is Tabuu?"

"That's not important Mario. Just go back to your group before they see you talking to me."

"I got back with Pauline, Peach." I felt my heart shatter. Did I like this guy? I felt angry and didn't know what to do so I did what I naturally do yell.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME NOW!"

"But Peach."

"I SAID GET AWAY OR ELSE." I made my eyes turn into a different color to scare him. He looked at me then left. When he was out of sight I began to cry. Why do these people hate me so much? What did I ever do to them? I cried and cried. I ditched school to hide in the forest that was next to the school. I went to my favorite place and began to meditate. I felt two people walking my way but I didn't care at the moment.

"Hello Peach. Dang girl you grew into a beautiful young lady." I heard a male voice call out. I turned to see my two old friends I thought I will never see again.

"Shadow! Death! I miss you guys so much. Why are you guys here? You never come to visit unless you get free time." I ran and hugged the both of them. Death and Shadow changed a lot. Death is wearing a strapless black dress with black flats and still had her same old dragon tattoos on her shoulder. That was one thing we had in common but my tattoo was on my opposite shoulder from hers, but I hid mine with a special spell I learned. Her hair was white and she had the most unusual eyes. They were pure white. Shadow on the other hand was wearing a 'Day to remember' shirt and a pair of black skinny had one too, but it was one his back. His hair was still the same. Long black hair with white tips.

"Yeah Peach well we need something from you and we need your permission." Shadow asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Peach we want Tabuu." Death asked. My eyes widen.

"No. You can't have him." I gave them a death glare,which did not effect them.

"You got no choice, darling." Death smirked,"I'm sorry Peach. It's nothing personal just business." I turned to run, but I was knocked unconscious by my old friend Shadow.

**Mario's P.O.V.**

I followed Peach to the forest the second I saw her run. I watched her silently until I heard.

"Hello Peach. Man you grew." A feminine voice call out. I watched knowing this was going to turn out bad. And it did. Peach was attacked. That's when I decided jumped into action.

"Stop right there or else I will hurt you!" I shouted. The girl with white hair turned around and looked at me as the other one was carrying Peach. The girl smiled at the boy then turned her attention to me.

"Heehee don't make me laugh you puny peasant." the girl mocked.

"I'm serious drop Peach now and no one gets hurt."

"No."

"So be it." I took my fighting position and got ready. I knew she wasn't going to be easy. She came to me at a speed I didn't know humans could run. With one hit from her fist I went down, but that doesn't mean I will give up. I jumped on to my feet and attacked. I shot a fire ball and punch the girl. She still stood her ground. I ran at her but she kicked me onto a tree. I looked up at the white hair bitch as she pulled out a sword. She then aimed it at my heart. I closed my eyes knowing this was the end of me, but her hit never came. I opened my eyes to see Peach attacking her. The girl surrendered and ran Peach came running to me. But I could slowly feel myself losing conscious.

"Oh Mario what am I going to do with you?" I heard her ask before I lost conscious.

**Peach's P.O.V.**

After I woke up, I knocked Shadow out to keep him from stopping me. I saw Death attacking Mario and I was able to save Mario from Death. I smiled at him and said.

"Oh Mario what am I going to do with you?" I left him on the floor since he was too heavy and I was lazy. I sat not far from him and started to meditate.

_'Hello Princess I see that you are still with that peasant.' Tabuu sneered._

'**Shut it buu or else.' I threaten.**

_'Or what, my dear. You can't keep me locked up forever you know.'_

**'Yes I can Tabuu. There is nothing you can do to stop me.'**

_'Is that so?'_

Before I could answer I felt someone shaking me.

"OKAY OKAY I'M AWAKE!" I screamed.

"Oh sorry I wasn't sure if you were alive." Mario blushed.

"So why were you here?''

"I saw them taking you so I decided to help."

"Mario you had no right to do that."

"SURE PEACH SO WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO? WATCH YOU GET KIDNAPPED?"

"NO! I COULD HAVE FOUND A WAY BACK HOME! I AM NOT A DEFENSELESS GIRL LIKE THAT SLUT OF YOUR'S!"

"PEACH YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH! NO WONDER WHY OUR GROUP DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"

"W-w-what did you j-just said?"

"Oh Peach I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

I stared at him not knowing what to do. So I ran out of the forest crying. I had never been hurt so badly since I my parents were killed in front of me.

**Mario's P.O.V.**

I ran after Peach yelling at her to stop. But she just kept running. Did I say something wrong? Finally she stopped at turned to look at me, but that wasn't the same Peach I know. Her eyes had changed color from her baby blue eyes to a mixture of blue and purple.

"Stay away from me, Mario!" She screamed.

"P-p-peach I'm sorry." I cried.

"There is no way I could ever forgive you or those people I call friends."

"Please Peach I'm sorry."

She looked at me with those scary eyes and glared me down. As I thought she turned and walked away. I stood my ground for two hours just staring where Peach was.

"Peach I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I love you." I whispered.

* * *

I kinda put answer B & C in it just to make some drama. Don't worry Peach can't get kidnapped that easily. But soon she will... Questions that might pop into your head and maybe mine too.

Why isn't luigi in this chapter?

Why is Zelda such a bitch?

Why did Mario tell Peach he was back with Pauline?

Where did Peach disappear to?

ok so this is chapter 6 hoped you like it! :)

**_Rose The Daughter Of A Demon_**


	8. Peach did what?

It's me Rose and Welcome to the next chapter of... *cue drum roll*... Smash High!

Summary: On the last chapter, Peach has a flashback and ends up getting kidnap, but  
Mario saves her. Peach throws a bitch-fit about and walks away after Mario tells her he was with Pauline.

Note: Peach is now out of character.

DISCLAIMER: I do not - I repeat- do not own anything but the plot! (I think)

"..." -dialogue

**' ... ' -thoughts**

_'...'-Tabuu' talking in Peach's head  
_

* * *

Chapter 7: Peach does what?

**Peach's P.O.V.**

I surprisingly still in school ever since what I did to Mario. So, two new guys registered into Smash High. Wario and Waluigi, I know those two. They are in my gang. Yes I am in a gang. We were known as the dragons. Death, Shadow, Wario, Waluigi, and I were the only members, but we are one of the strongest gangs in this kingdom.

I was going to sneak out of the castle to meet up with Wario and Waluigi. Since they were the only two that wasn't taken by the 'master'. I quickly used a spelled to reveal my dragon tattoo wrapping around my right arm. I wore a purple tubetop with a black skirt. I wore my famous purple dragon boots. I pulled out my dragon mask and put it on. My hair was now blond again because Toadsworth told me to change it back. I locked my door and jumped out of my window, which was four stories high. I landed on my feet without making a noise or breaking anything. I looked around to make sure there wasn't no guards around and ran at super sonic speed to the city. I stopped in an alley way and stood waiting for them to show up.

"You're late." I hissed.

"Nice to see you ,too babe." Wario said. I pulled out my sword from it's case on my back and held it on his throat.

"If I were you I wouldn't called me 'babe'. Got it."

"Yes my lady." I rolled my eyes, behind the mask, while Waluigi just laughed.

"Do you got any news or did I just waste my time to meet up with you?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"Actually, I do have news." Waluigi said before Wario said something stupid.

"What is it?"

"There is going to be a battle of the Bands. One band against one band."

"So."

"I was able to enter our band in."

"Now I'm interested. Continue. Are we going to sabotage anything?"

"Yes of course to win and we are going against someone you are not going to like."

"Who and how are we going to get rid of them?"

"It's..." Crash! I turned my head to see Luigi and Mario on the floor. They looked at us with terror in their eyes.

"Grab them!" I commanded Wario and Waluigi. They nodded and ran towards the fear struck guys. Wario grabbed Mario by the back of the shirt while Waluigi grabbed Luigi by the arms. I walked towards the two and smirked under my mask.

"W-w-who are you?" Luigi asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I said. I looked over at Mario as he struggled to get out of Wario's iron grip.

"It's no use, retard." Wario hissed at his hostage.

"Stupid boy. What did you hear from us?" I asked as I lifted Mario's face to see me eye to eye.

"None of your beeswax!" Mario spat.

"Listen punk. We either do this the easy way or we'll do this the painful way. Your choice, handsome."

"Whatever."

I sighed and looked at my watch. My eyes widen underneath my mask. It was 11:30. I groaned and pulled out a bag of shadow bugs. I took two out and crushed it. I looked at the two and blew the remains of the bugs in their faces.

"W-w-what did you do to us?" Luigi asked.

"I used a special spell to make you forget everything that happened here. Trust me when those bugs get into your head they will erase everything you had heard or seen. Everything will seem to be a strange dream." I said as I turned around to leave. Mario was able to break free of Wario's grip and came running to me. He jumped and ripped off my mask. Luckily my hair fell into my face. I felt something crawling on my face. So, I looked up at him and smirked at his reaction. My dragon tattoo crawled onto my face and disguised it. Mario looked at me as if I was some freak.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Aww thought I was someone else?" I teased.

"Maybe."

"Well to bad. This was a great meeting but I really have top dash. Ta ta." I melted down into a bunch of shadow bugs and disappeared.

**The Next Day!**

I wore my usual attire and rode to school. I then met up with Wario and Waluigi. We walked by Mario and his group. They glared at me but I just smiled away like nothing. I stopped in front of my locker, Wario and Waluigi are still with me, when Mario, Snake, Ike, and a scared Luigi come to me.

"What do you want?" I growled. Wario and Waluigi stepped beside me just in case they tried something.

"Oh didn't you hear? We want you back in our group." Mario smiled. "I was able to convince them that you're a **_good_** person."

"Hmph. Like I wanna go back. Wario Waluigi can you please get rid of them?" They nodded and pushed the guys away. I smiled as they walked away muttering nasty things about me. Then someone screamed.

"PEACH HAS SHADOW BUGS ON HER! SOMEONE CALL MASTER HAND!"

"Uh oh." I whispered. That's when a whole elite military force surrounded me. This kind of reminded me of a time I was caught breaking in to government property. I did an anime style sweatdrop after remembering that. I really need to do something before they find out. So I was going to make them think I was from subspace and the real Peach is somewhere else. I unleashed a bunch of shadow bugs and they formed into Primids such as a sword primids, launcher primids, boomerang primids and just a normal primid. I smirked in success as the elite team was getting attacked. I turned around just in time to dodge Mario's attack.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled.

"Where is she?" Mario asked.

"WHO?"

"PEACH!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!"

"WELL YOU'RE FROM SUBSPACE!"

"Oh." I took a minute to pause then started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Whats so funny, subspace creature?"

"Nothing' for you see I'm not a creature. I'm Tabuu." I stood there smiling at him as he turned white. "Hahahaha just kidding! I'm Peach."

"P-p-peach you're from subspace?" Mario asked. I sighed and was about to touch him on his shoulder, but Master hand grabbed me into a strong grip.

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE FROM SUBSPACE?" Master Hand asked. I just stuck my tongue out. "Take this thing to the interrogation room, immediately!"

"YES SIR!" shouted an elite solider. Before they took me, Master Hand put a special type of cuffs on my wrist.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS! FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU STUPID HAND! LET ME GO! MARIO YOU DUMB ASS DO SOMETHING!" I shouted as I was being taken away.

**Mario P.O.V.**

I her the subspace girl say she is Peach but I just couldn't believe it. I grew terrified as she reached her arm out towards me. Then Master Hand grabbed Peach and handed her to an elite solider, who put handcuffs on her.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS! FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU STUPID HAND! LET ME GO! MARIO YOU DUMB ASS DO SOMETHING!" I did an anime style sweatdrop as I watched Peach being dragged away.

"Oh yeah that is Peach." I mumbled.

**Back to Peach's P.O.V.**

I was thrown into a very dirty cell with just one window. Once they closed the door, I ran to it.

"DON'T I GET ONE PHONE CALL!" I called out. I walked away and slumped down onto the wall.

**'I wish I had some strong powerful being to help me escape from this hellhole.'**

_'No can do, princess. You see those cuffs?'_

**'Yeah. What about them?'**

_'They are specially designed to strip down subspace powers from the subspace creature it is placed on.'_

**'But you're Tabuu! You're the strongest most deadliest thing in subspace!'**

_'True Princess, but I'm too laxy to break free.'_

**'Why I ought to.'**

_'What? Why don't you just call the Death girl you talk about.'_

**'Okay that seems like a great idea. While I'm at how bout we just unleash the entire subspace world amoungst these inoccent humans!'**

_'You don't need to get all touchy girl.'_

**'Well sorry.'**

I Just completely ignored him after that. Maybe Tabuu did have a point, Death could save me from this place. But in return I must open the portal to subspace. Well it's a risk I'm going to take. I looked out the window and let out a loud screech that only subspace creatures could hear. I waited a hour for her to get over here.

"You're late." I growled.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Death responded.

"Whatever."

"So. What did the princess herself call me for?"

"Get me out of here and I will open the subspace portal."

"Really now."

"I am being serious."

"Good then come with me, my friend." I took her hand and we teleported out of there.

**Back to Mario's P.O.V.**

I heard Peach talking to that white hair bitch. I was shock to know Peach was the key to open the portal to the subspace world. I needed to warn the others immediately. I called up Marth, Luigi, Snake, Samus, Zelda, Link, and Ike. I explained to them to meet me in the forest about midnight.

**Mid-night (time skipped) (a/n: I don't think you wanna know what Mario does before Mid-night.)**

"Are we all here?" I asked.

"Yes." They all responded.

"Okay well let's get down to business. Peach disappeared with a white hair girl. Why? To open the portal to the subspace world."

"How do you know that?" Marth asked sounding angry?

"Because I over heard Peach and the girl talking." They whole group eyes widened. "Marth I have a feeling you know what's going on."

"Hm Yes I do."

"Well tell us!" Samus and Snake yelled.

"Well how you guys heard about the legend of the Princess and Tabuu?" Marth asked.

"YES! My mother would tell me it all the time!" Zelda said while jumping in the air.

"Well how did it go?" Ike asked.

"It went like this. A young princess and her friends were fighting off the evil of the subspace world. When the princess had the chance she left her friends and destroyed Tabuu!" Zelda explained.

"You're on the right track, but you're wrong." Marth said.

"How is Zelda wrong, Marth?" Link asked defending her girlfriend.

"The princess's name was Peach Toadstool." everyone's eyes widen. "She is Peach's ancestor. The princess did not destroy Tabuu, but merely trapped him in her body."

"THAT COULD EXPLAIN WHY TABUU WAS DESTROYING THE FOREST AFTER PEACH RAN INTO IT!" Mario yelled.

"Yes Mario. You see Peach is cursed to hold Tabuu inside of her until the days she dies, but here's the catch. Tabuu will be moved into the next princess until he is released from her body. I mean when the curse is broken." Marth said.

"Wait so you're telling us Peach has Tabuu trapped inside of her." Luigi asked.

"Yes. Peach is also the key to unleash all of the subspace world into this world. She is wanted by many powerful people."

"So does this mean -gulp- Peach is in trouble." I asked.

"Yes. We can't let her open the portal or else." Marth said.

"Or else what?" Snake asked.

"Once she opens the portal and steps through it Tabuu completely takes over her body and Peach will be just a distance memory."

"How do you know this?" Luigi asked.

"Because Peach and Marth are like a couple, duh." Zelda said. I grew furious when Zelda said that. There was no way Marth was with my Peach!

"No, we are not together. We are practically brother and sister." Marth stated. I cooled off after hearing that. So that means Peach is available.

"So how do we stop Peach from opening the portal." Ike asked.

"Actually before they can open the portal, they must grabbed certain items to help." Marth answered.

"Like what?" Ike asked again! God he is curious.

"They need to find a dress made out of pure subspace material. And I know where to find it."

"Really? Where is it?" Zelda asked only being curious about the dress.

"I am the keeper of it. I hid it somewhere Peach would never find it."

"Wait!" I called out. "What if Peach does get the dress and opens the portal? What if she stepps through the portal?" I saw Marth eyes grow sad.

"Then we must close her into the subspace world." Marth said. MY eyes widened.

"But isn't there another way?"

"No, Mario there is no other way."

* * *

End of chapter 7!

Ok wasn't really a long chapter sorry. Ok I need your help for the next chapter.

_**Rose The Daughter**_ **_Of A_ _Demon_**


	9. Marth's band Vs Peach's band Who wins?

It's me Rose and Welcome to the next chapter of... *cue drum roll*... Smash High!

Summary: Ok so let me begin, Peach met up with Wario and Waluigi! They were planning to eliminate competition in the battle of the bands. The next day Peach went to school someone saw a shadow bug on her. Then the special elite force took her away! She escape with the help of my character, but now Peach has to open the portal to subspace!

DISCLAIMER: I do not - I repeat- do not own anything but the plot! (I think)

"..." -dialogue

**' ... ' -thoughts**

_'...'-Tabuu' talking in Peach's head_

**Note: Once you pass the line below, Peach and many other will be out of character!**_  
_

* * *

Chapter 8 The Fighters (Marth's band) V.S. The Rubber band(Peach's Band)

**Peach's P.O.V.**

I woke up and felt very woozy? I tried to stand but I instantly fell to the floor. I heard a deep chuckle coming from the shadows. I looked up and saw three figures just standing in the shadows.

"Well it seems like the shot you gave her isn't working, father." said a male voice.

"Of course it's not. That was a test to prove if she really does have 'him' in her. Luckily she does or else." Said a deep male voice.

"Or else what, Master? What would have have to Peach?" a female voice asked.

"She would be dead if she didn't have him." the 'Master' said. I stood up and sat on the bed. I just sat there thinking of something. Next thing I knew I was on the floor while the three were laughing their asses off. I now remember what I was trying to remember. Master and Shadow left the room leaving Death and me.

"Hey Death you still up for the battle of the bands?" I asked.

"You know I am, Peachy." Death smiled. I walked out of the room with Death and grabbed Shadow by the collar and dragged him away. We walked into the basement and I made instruments appear out of nowhere and grabbed the microphone.

"Okay Death you got drums and Shadow you get guitar. Now all we need is one more person to complete our band." I said while thinking who that unlucky fella would be. Out of nowhere a light-bulb appeared on the top of my head. "Death do you still know Captain Falcon?"

"Yeah, why? What are you planning? And why is that light-bulb on your head?" She asked looking at me suspiciously.

"We need him in our band! There is a light-bulb on my head! Where?" I shouted while waving my arms around like an idiot then teleported away and came back with Captain Falcon.

"Why am I here? And why is there a broken light bulb on the floor?" Captain Falcon asked. I threw the bass guitar at him ,which hit him on the head.

"We need you in our band, Falcon. And don't mind the light-bulb." Death said.

"Yeah of course Rose." Falcon said while blushing. Shadow just glared at him.

"Okay lets get ready I know exactly what song we are going to be singing! It is.."

**Mario's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the couch, watching t.v., and eating a piece of pizza peacefully. Then Marth sliced my door in half, kicked it down, and ran to me. He was panting and sweaty. He must have been running a marathon. I looked at my poor poor dead door.

"MARTH YOU IDIOT YOU KILLED MY DOOR!" I shouted while crying.

"Who cares! I know where Peach might be at!" Marth yelled as he jumped into the air.

"Really? Where?"

"At the battle of the bands tonight, my red short friend." I did a sweat drop anime style and shook my head.

"And you know this how?"

"Uh. uh. uh. Internet!" Marth said while grinned like the Cherise cat.

"Marth did you take your happy pills, today?" I asked while eying him.

"Yes... No... Maybe.. I DON'T KNOW!" Marth screamed and started to cry.

"How are we going to get in?"

"I entered You, Ike, Luigi and my awesome epic self in! We are going to be known as the FIGHTERS!"

"MARTH! YOU IDIOT WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN THE BAND?" Ike yelled as he came bursting through my window.

"And why do I have to be in it, Mario?" Luigi asked as he stepped out of the closet. I kind of forgot we were playing hide and seek.

"Well it was the only way we could get famous!" Marth shouted while Ike and Luigi muttered 'I guess this won't be to bad'.

"So Whose is playing what?" I asked.

"I call electric guitar!" Marth shouted.

"I know how to play the bass guitar." Ike muttered.

"And I know how to play the drums." Luigi said. My eyes widened and means that I will be singing!

"But that means I'm singing!" I groaned.

"Yeah, but bro you're a good singer." Luigi said.

"Fine, but what song will I be singing?"

"Well," Marth said, "we will be playing..."

"OH YEAH!" the Kool-aid man said while jumping through the wall.

"Um who invited him?" I asked while pointing at the kool-aid man.

"OH YEAH! Wait is this the O'Donnell resident?" The red jar asked me.

"No."

"Dang! Sorry wrong house."

"That was very random." Marth said while eating a lollipop.

"Tell me avout it." I said.

"Okay. well it all began when I was born.."

"PLEASE KILL ME NOW!" Luigi, Ike, and I screamed.

**Back to Peach**

Okay it is almost time to perform. Luckily we will only be going against one band. I found out we are going against The Fighters. That's a cool name, but not as cool as mine. We are known as The Rubber. So when people tell other people what band they are going to see they will say 'I'm going to see The Rubber Band'. **(a/n: I got this name from my brother and his dumb friends. Please don't steal the joke.)** Hahahaha I crack myself up.

"OKAY PARTY PEOPLE THE NEXT TWO BANDS THAT WILL BE GOING AGAINST EACH OTHER ARE THE FIGHTERS AND THE RUBBER BAND!" The announcer Said. "THE FIGHTERS WILL GO FIRST THEN THE RUBBER BAND . THEN WE WILL DECIDE WHICH ONE WAS THE BEST!"

I saw Marth, Mario, Luigi, and Ike take the stage. I stared at Mario. He wore black skinny jeans and a Black shirt. He looked cute. I felt my heart stop and my face warm up. I began to smile. I was beginning to daydream when Rose(Death) slapped me across my face.

"Ow! WHAT THE CHICKEN THONG WAS THAT FOR!" I screamed.

"Peach remember what we are here for. We play, then go look for the dress and you open the portal. Not to oogle over the peasant boy over there. Got it." Rose said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know the routine." I muttered and continued to watch Mario from behind the curtain.

**Mario's P.O.V.**

"Hello Mushroomy kingdom! Tonight we will be performing 'Before I Forget'." I announced.

Marth started playing first then Luigi and Ike came in.

_Mario: Go!_

_Stapled shut inside an outside world_  
_And I'm sealed in tight_  
_Bizarre but right at home_  
_I'm claustrophobic closing in_  
_And I'm catastrophic_  
_Not again_

_I'm smeared across the page and doused in gasoline_  
_I wear you like a stain_  
_Yet I'm the one who's obscene_

_Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections_  
_I've got no time to lose_  
_I'm just caught up in all the cattle_

_Fray the strings_  
_Through the sheathes_  
_Hold your breath_  
_Listen_

_I am a world before I am a man_  
_I was a creature before I could stand_  
_I will remember before I forget_  
_Before I forget that_

_I am a world before I am a man_  
_I was a creature before I could stand_  
_I will remember before I forget_  
_Before I forget that_

_I'm ripped across the ditch and settled in the dirt_  
_And I wear you like a stitch_  
_Yet I'm the one who's hurt_

_Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions_  
_I've got no right to win_  
_I'm just caught up in all the battles_

_Locked in clutch_  
_Pushed in place_  
_Hold your breath_  
_Listen_

_I am a world before I am a man_  
_I was a creature before I could stand_  
_I will remember before I forget_  
_Before I forget that_

_I am a world before I am a man_  
_I was a creature before I could stand_  
_I will remember before I forget_  
_Before I forget that_

Marth did his guitar solo. He looked like he was going to kill himself while he played.

_Mario: My end, it justifies my means_  
_All I ever do is delay_  
_My every attempt to evade_  
_The end of the road is my end_

_It justifies my means_  
_All I ever do is delay_  
_I haven't time to evade_  
_The end of the road_

_I am a world before I am a man_  
_I was a creature before I could stand_  
_I will remember before I forget_  
_Before I forget that_

_I am a world before I am a man_  
_I was a creature before I could stand_  
_I will remember before I forget_  
_Before I forget that_

_I am a world before I am a man_  
_I was a creature before I could stand_  
_I will remember before I forget_  
_Before I forget that_

_Yeah yeah yeah_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh_'

When I finished singing the crowd was cheering loud. I smiled and walked off the stage. I saw Peach talking to a group of people that looked very familiar

"OKAY EVERYONE THAT WAS THE FIGHTERS! OKAY NEXT UP WE HAVE THE RUBBER BAND!" The announcer called out. "TAKE THE STAGE RUBBER BAND!" The crowd laughed at whose ever the Rubber band was. I have to admit that was a frickin hilarious name. I looked at the stage and saw Peach go on with three people I didn't know. So she was here after all and that means Marth wasn't lying. Wow.

**Peach's P.O.V.**

I walked onstage with the others. I was nervous I couldn't believe that Shadow was going to be singing. I sighed and saw Shadow(David) grabbed the microphone.

"I let you guys guess our song. Perhaps we could pown the Weak Fighters!" He called out. Everyone cheered and screamed. While the Fighters boo'd us. We got ready and began to play.

Old Godzilla was hopping around,  
Tokyo City like a big playground.  
When suddenly Batman burst from the shade,  
and hit Godzilla with a Batgrenade.  
Godzilla got pissed and began to attack,  
but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq.  
Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu,  
when Aaron Carter came out of the blue.

And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal,  
then they both got flattened by the Batmobile.  
but before it could make it back to the Batcave,  
Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave.  
And took an AK47 out from under his hat,  
and blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat.  
But he ran out of bullets and he ran away,  
because Optimus Prime came to save the day.

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see.  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be.  
This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime,  
like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime.  
And then Shaq came back covered in a tire track,  
but Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back.  
And Batman was injured, and trying to get steady,  
when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete.  
But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped,  
Indiana Jones took him out with his whip.

Then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind,  
and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find.  
'Cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed,  
and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist.  
Then he jumped in the air and did a summersault,  
while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault.  
onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air.  
then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare.

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see.  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be.  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...

Angels sang out in immaculate chorus,  
down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris.  
Who delivered a kick which could shatter bones,  
into the crotch of Indiana Jones.  
Who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain,  
as Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne.  
but Chuck saw through his clever disguise,  
and he crushed Batman's head in between his thighs.

Then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and  
Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight.

And Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie,  
and Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie

Robocop, the Terminator,  
Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader

Lo Pan, Superman,  
every single Power Ranger.

Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan,  
Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan -

All came out of no where lightning fast,  
And they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass.  
It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw,  
with civilians looking on total awe.

The fight raged on for a century,  
many lives were claimed, but eventually.  
The champion stood, the rest saw their better:  
Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater.

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny.  
Good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see.  
And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be.  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
(the ultimate showdown)  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
(the ultimate showdown)  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
(the ultimate showdown)

of Ultimate Destiny

We finished and randomly posed on the stage. We stood up straight and watched Mario's band came on with us. We looked at each other as if we were enemy's that hated each other. I walked up to Mario and threw my arms around him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Mario you bastard. I missed you." I whispered in his ear.

"Good to know that I am still loved." Mario laughed as he rolled his eyes. I pulled away from him and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Mario asked.

"For existing, dork." I smirked as Mario rubbed his face.

"WHOA! LOOKS LIKE THERE'S DRAMA ON THE STAGE!" the announcer shouted. "OKAY EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO NAME YOUR WINNER!"

The crowd cheered out loud, while we stood waiting to hear who the winner is. Mario was holding his face where I slapped him and I was smiling away. I really want to know who wins. And if Mario wins Ima going to kick his ass.

"AND THE WINNER IS..."

**~END OF CHAPTER!~**

**Aren't I a bugger?**_  
_

* * *

OK I need your help -points to a random person- To help me decide who the winner is!

Will it be :

A) The Fighters (Mario, Marth, Ike, and Luigi.)

B) The Rubber Band (Peach, Death(Rose), Shadow(David), and Captain Falcon.)

Your choice, but I no start til you answer and review. It let's me know how much you like my story and how much I feel love.

Before I Forget belongs to Slipknot

The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny belongs to Lemon Demon

_**~Rose The Daughter**_ **_Of A_ _Demon_**


	10. PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**I might not continue this story because I think** **hardly anyone is reading this**. **If you want me to continue this story please just tell me so. Until then this story will be on hold or might be discontinued.**

**I am very sorry to those who actually are reading this story.**

~Rose the Daughter of a Demon


	11. The winner and the Invasion?

It's me Rose and Welcome to the next chapter of... *cue drum roll*... Smash High!

Summary: Peach's band went against Marth's band in the last chapter. We also had a few random moments here and there. Well now let's see who won the Battle of the bands.

I might discontinue this story. Well it's up to you to whether I continue or not.

DISCLAIMER: I do not - I repeat- do not own anything but the plot! (I think)

"..." -dialogue

**' ... ' -thoughts**

_'...'-Tabuu' talking in Peach's head_

**Note: Once you pass the line below, Peach and many other will be out of character!**

I am dedicating this chapter to ShyGirl2009 because she asked me to continue this story. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 9 The Winner and the Invasion_?_

**Peach's P.O.V.**

"AND THE WINNER IS THE RUBBER BAND!" The announcer shouted. My whole group jumped up in success while I began to jump up and down with happiness. Death(Rosey) looked at me and nodded. Phase 1 was complete now moving onto phase two. Phase two unleashed all the space bugs I have and kidnap Marth. I stopped jumping and smirked at Marth. By the look he gave me, he knew I was up to no good, yet again.

"Death! Shadow! Grab him!" I yelled out. I closed my eyes and briefly let Tabuu out to summon the spacebugs. The bugs swarmed around me as my clothes changed to a ripped up purple dress. My hair color change to the blue purple like Tabuu. My eyes glowed purple and I smirked. The power was flowing throughout my body.

"Peach what are you doing?" Mario yelled as my two friends capture Marth.

"I'm keeping my promise." I whispered. I made the spacebugs form into a copy of himself. Mario took a step back from fear. The copy smirked at him and bowed down to me.

_"Master, what can I do for you?" _The Mario copy asked.

"Get keep him away from me." I pointed to the real Mario. The copy nodded and ran to attack him. I turned around to see Death and Shadow holding a tied up Marth. I smiled the plan was going great so far. The spacebugs left the stadium in ruins. I watched as the copy was fighting Mario. I laughed as this world was soon going to come to an end. Rose and Death shuddered in fear as my laugh echoed threw their ears. The copy walked up to me and said Mario got away. I frowned and the fake Mario dissolved back into spacebugs. The bugs crawled onto my body and blended into my purple dress.

"That stupid copy couldn't even handle himself." I scoffed as I opened a small portal where the stadium use to be. It turned into a tall purple mountain with long staircase leading to the top. I teleported all of us to the top of the mountain, and at the top was a throne with a copy of Tabuu's wings the top of the throne as a symbol. I walked up and sat on my new throne gaining more power each and every second I stayed down. I laughed causing my friends to step back in fear. The portal was halfway open, now all I needed was the dress that Marth was hiding.

"Rose take Marth to go find the dress. NOW!" I shouted. I turned to Death, "David go get that weakling you call a father. I got business to attend to." I smirked as Death ran away into fear to go get his father. I began to summon more spacebugs to make my primid army. The funny thing is that I am not Peach. I am Tabuu and I just took over Peach.

**Marth's P.O.V.**

Peach was going way to far. I had never seen her lose control like that before. I could tell Rose didn't want no more to do with this, but there was only one way to stop her though.

"Rose I hope you know Peach is taking this to far." I sighed, "We have to stop her."

"I agree, but we need the dress first before we do anything to drastic. Her power is growing by the second." Rose said as she shook her head. We both know that Peach will become weak for the first two hours after putting on the dress. It takes time to absorb all the power she gains into it.

"The time it takes for the dress to absorb the power will give us the time to trap her into subspace." Rose nodded as she dropped me on the floor. She pulled out a knife and cut the ropes which held me captive.

"Thanks" Mario jumped out of a tree panting and bruised and bleeding. That copy did a pretty good number on him. Rose walked over to him and hovered her hands over him. Her hand glowed a bright green and he was healed. There was no more bruises and cuts on him.

"Wow. I'm healed! Thanks." Mario yelled in excitement. He looked at the two of us and frowned. "Peach is going to crazy isn't she? Now we have to trap her into subspace, huh?" Rose and I only nodded.

"Follow me I know where to find the dress. It won't take long I hid it where she would never even look." I said.

"That would be where, Marth?" I heard Luigi ask as he, Snake, and Ike appeared.

"That would be in her castle. In her old room. You guys wanna join the adventure since your here."

"Sure why not I'm already here." Snake said.

"I'm in." Ike said.

"Count me in!" Luigi jumped up in excitement. Mario looked around and gave me a confused look.

"Umm Where's Link and the girls?" Mario asked.

"Well Link took them to a safe house to hind out at til this is over." Snake explained. I knew this was not the Peach I knew. Could it be that Tabuu made her believe that she was truly evil? Or could she have promised someone something? I am confused, I hope this ends soon without any wars breaking loose. Or any lives being lost.

**Mario's P.O.V.**

"You guys let's hurry and get to the castle before her army does." I suggested. They all nodded and we took off into a sprint towards the castle. Luckily, we were really close to it or else we would be dead. We race to the gates and entered. Toadsworth let's us in with no problem after we explained everything. Marth began to take us to a door painted pink? He opened the door to reveal a room with pink everywhere. Now I know why Peach would never look there. Marth ran to a closet and opened it and there was a single dress in it. There it was the dress we came to look for. It was black with a thin light blue and purple lining on it. So when to light hit the dress it looked like Tabuu's skin color.

"Is this it?" I heard Rose ask, "This is nothing what I thought it would look like at all."

"I agree." Luigi said. Marth just smile and put into a black box.

"We have to hurry, but Mario, Luigi, Snake, and Ike you guys must stay hidden. If Peach sees you then all hell will break loose. Rose and I will be the first to approach her. Once that dress is on her and she enters the portal then we will trap her in there." Ike explained. I nodded and Marth had Ike, Luigi, and Snake follow me to the mountain where Peach is. We ran to the mountain and climbed up to the top from the side. We stayed hidden and waited for Marth to give us the signaled.

**David's(Shadow's) P.O.V.**

I ran to go get my father. I ran to the house and broke down the door. I nearly destroyed my home looking for him. I finally found him and I feared for the worst when I explained everything that had happened. I saw that even he was scared now.

"Listen, son. I got a plan to destroy Tabuu without killing the girl." He said. I was pretty sure he was lying to me, but at the moment I didn't care as long as I got the old Peach back.

"Well father explain and let us get the hell out of here to stop her." I shouted. He whispered the plan into my ear and I nodded. I grabbed my father by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the house. I ran full speed towards the purple mountain with spacebugs flowing everywhere around it. The atmosphere gave off a deadly sense. I knew she had company as we heard her laugh as we climbed the stairs. I heard girls screaming and a guy shouting at Peach.

**~END OF CHAPTER!~**

**Hee Hee Aren't I a bugger.  
**

* * *

Well I like to thank Shygirl2009 for asking me to continue this. And I'm sorry if it was short.

If you want me to continue this just pm me or review this chapter!

_**~Rose The Daughter**_ **_Of A_ _Demon_**


	12. Chapter 10 The Goodbye

It's me Rose and Welcome to the last chapter of... *cue drum roll*... Smash High

DISCLAIMER: I do not - I repeat- do not own anything but the plot! (I think)

"..." -dialogue

**' ... ' -thoughts**

_'...'-Tabuu' talking in Peach's head_

**Note: Once you pass the line below, Peach and many other will be out of character!**

* * *

Chapter 10 The Goodbye

**Peach's P.O.V.**

"Peach come on let us down!" Zelda cried as she went down on her knees. Link tried to comfort her as she fell. Samus was to scared to even say anything so instead she stayed quiet.

"Peach no longer exists! I'm Tabuu ruler of all subspace." I shouted angrily how dare she say that name in front of me. I am no longer Princess Peach. I am now Queen of all Subspace.

"Peach please stop this! We didn't do anything to you!" Link shouted at me. I smirked at him and shook my head.

"You haven't done anything to me! LIES! ALL LIES!" I screamed causing spacebugs to float around me. "How dare you say you haven't did anything to me!" I growled at my prisoners. I heard footsteps running. Ah so David did bring his father.

"Peach I brought my father as you requested." Shadow said as he slightly bowed. I smiled at him and had my primids lock him and his dad up. "What? Peach what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm making sure no one dares to interfere with my plan." Shadow's dad glared at me. I laughed out loud knowing my power was growing and no one would be able to stop me.

"Queen Peach I brought you the dress. Marth didn't even hesitate to show me where it was." I heard Death say. I smiled at her success. Maybe I wouldn't have to lock her up like the rest.

"Well bring me the dress." I ordered. Death pushed Marth up to my throne. He handed me a black box and I smiled at him. "Finally I could before more powerful. Death and Marth follow me into subspace."

They hesitated at first but they followed me. I saw Marth signaling Mario and the others but I didn't want to deal with them now. So I just opened the portal enough to allow us to enter. We enter the purple world. There is subspace creature of every kind, primids, glires, glices, and copies of all my friends.

"Well what do you think? Ain't it a paradise. I just can't wait til our world looks like this." I said as I began to spin in a circle.

"Queen Peach doesn't your full power take two hours to get?" Death asked. I smirked at her.

"No Not when I put it on in here. The subspace realm speeds up the time by a hour." I laughed, "Ain't it grand!"

"What? I didn't know that." Death sounded upset a bit. I do not like weak minions! I growled and took the dress out of the box. It was just as beautiful as I remembered when I first saw it. The beautiful strapless long dress. I quickly formed a little changing room around me and put on the dress, while discarding my other clothes. I stepped out of the room and smiled. I was gaining new power. I laughed like a maniac. I heard foot steps coming close to me.

"Peach please your taking this to far. Stop listening to Tabuu. He's turning you into a monster." I heard Mario's soft voice say. A tear slowly slid down my cheek. Was I really turning into a monster? Turned around to face Mario. I smiled as tears came streaming down my face. I ran towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Mario. I'm sorry." I cried into his chest. I could feel his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Shh it's okay Peach it's okay." I could hear him whisper in my ear.

_'Princess stop your love fest and hurry! We got a world to destroy!'_

'No Tabuu!'

_'Why you insolent child! How dare you disobey me!'_

'Shut it Tabuu!'

I pulled away from Mario and faced him. I knew what was going to happen to me and I better make my choice now. Either I destroy the world or trap myself here and save the world. I cupped his face and kissed him. I could feel him kiss me back. I grew happy and sad at the same time. I pulled away and rested my forehead on his.

"Mario. I'm sorry." I said as the tears still slid down my cheeks. Mario gave me a smile and hugged me again.

"I said it's okay Peach. I forgive you." He responded. Oh he didn't know what I had meant. I pulled away from him and summoned the clones of Mario, Marth, Snake, Ike, Luigi and Rose out. I mentally told them to take them out of the portal. They nodded and raced towards them all. Mario's eyes filled with confusion and sadness.

"I'm sorry Mario, but I have no choice." I whispered. The clones grabbed them and dragged them out of the portal. I walked towards the entrance. I looked at Mario being hold back by his clone. Tears were streaming down his face. I began to command all of the subspace creatures back. The entered one by one. An hour later, all of them were in and my powers were full. I walked out of the portal and set Zelda, Link, Samus, David, and his father go. I commanded the clones to go into the portal. Once Mario was let go he came running towards me.

"Peach what do you think your doing?"He asked. I gave him a sad look.

"Mario I can't stop Tabuu. I must be locked up," I answered, "Please Mario I must go now. This is good bye."

"No it can't be Peach there must be another way!" I gave Mario a soft smile and shook my head. I pulled him into a hug amd kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Mario." Rose and David knew they had to hold Mario back. So they did, along with Snake, Mart, Ike and Link. Luigi just walked up to me and smiled.

"Peach your doing the right thing you know." Luigi said. I smile and more tears came running down my face.

"Yes I do Luigi. Luigi promise me you will take care of Mario for me will you?" Luigi smile and nodded. I looked at all of my friends. This was it. It was now or never. I began to walk towards the entrance. I looked back one more time and entered.

"PEACH NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I heard Mario cry out. I looked at Mario through the layer that separated us.

"Good bye Mario." I said trying not to cry.

"Peach please don't I love you!" A tear slid down my face as I smile at him.

"I love you too, Mario." Were my last words too him as I closed the portal.

**~The End!~**

* * *

I'm sorry if it was short.

I might make a epilogue.

_**~Rose The Daughter**_ **_Of A_ _Demon_**


	13. NOTICE XD

HEEY EVERYONE :P I'M GONNA REWRITE SUPER SMASH HIGH! Add some new things, try to make it make some sense, add more drama, maybe sprinkle a bit of romance while I'm at it ;P

Hope to get to that soon. Thanks for all those who had review I was gonna give up on da story but I wrote it til the end. Now I'm gonna rewrite it :D happy days :P


End file.
